Sediment stormwater runoff from construction sites can lead to water-quality degradation in surface-water systems. Current sediment-control strategies employed can be insufficient, or unreliable. In addition to sediment, there are other surface water quality issues where current control strategies are not economically viable, insufficient, or unreliable.